


Bloodsucker

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nick talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsucker

Clint was sitting in Fury's office in front of the said man.

Fury was still processing everything he had learnt. He said, "So you are a vampire."

Clint said, "Yup."

Fury said, "Does Romanoff know?"

Clint nodded, "Since our 3rd year of being partners."

Fury said, "I haven't seen you display any vampire abilities."

Clint said, "I was careful of keeping them hidden. Honestly I was surprised when I hid it from you."

Fury twitched, "Why tell me now?"

Clint said, "The world is getting stranger. Plus I told the Avengers and it was going to be slipped sooner or later. I will not be experimented on, Nick. Also keep this off my file."

Fury said, "Fair enough, plus i doubt your teammates will allow it."

Clint said, "They wont. Some were surprised but very accepting."

Fury said, "I need time to process this. On of my best agents is a bloodsucker."

Clint rolled his eyes at the name. He said, "Take all the time you need. I have got plenty."


End file.
